A New Life
by phoenixfeather1034
Summary: This is a story about Newt's 2 years before Thomas came to the maze, from the moment he wakes up in The Box.
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Chapter 1

In the box

I wake up panting, soaked in water, like I've just been pushed into a pool.

I look around and realize that I'm in a moving contraption that just keeps going up, and up, and up, like an elevator. The only difference is that the walls look like a cage.

I suddenly feel something move next to my foot. I look down and see people, only boys as a matter of fact, lying there.

I suddenly have a horrible thought. One of those thoughts that you think and then wish you hadn't.

"Are they dead?"

I reach down to feel the boy next to my foot to feel his pulse, if he has one. He does.

A voice came out of nowhere, "I thought the same thing as you when I woke up," I look up to see a boy with dark skin and short hair who, like me, is soaked with water, "'bout half an hour go, none of them are dead, just passed out I suspect."

I didn't know how to reply so, instead I just asked, "Who are you?"

"I honestly don't know," he replied solemnly, "what about you."

That's when it struck me, I didn't remember my name, my age, my family, nothing.

"I – I don't know," I managed to get out, "why can't I remember who I am?"

"I don't know," the boy replied.

Suddenly out of nowhere one of the boys woke up coughing and spluttering water everywhere. He looked Asian and had long hair kind of flicked to the side.

"And you are?" the brown skinned boy asked, with a smirk on his face.

"What?" the new boy asked.

"What's your name?" the brown skinned boy repeated.

"I don't know," he replied, "why can't I remember anything?"

"Man you know as much as we do," I said to him in return.

I jumped as red lights and a siren went off above us and some other boys woke up spluttering. We came to a jolted stop and I almost fell to the floor of the elevator, on top of the boy who was still asleep next to my foot.

As some of the last boys woke up the box suddenly stopped and the doors slid open.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

Chapter 2

The Glade

As we haul the last few boys out of the box I look at my surroundings. We are trapped. All that surrounds me is big grey walls that must be at least ten metres high. There's green grass and a forest with some trees, but that's it.

I turn around to see that two of the boys are fighting, and they brown skinned boy, Alby, is trying to make them stop, and right then I think "if we're going to live here then I know who our leader is going to be, it's going to be Alby."

Not me, not the boy near my foot, whose name was Frypan, not anyone else. Just Alby.

Alby has stopped the boys from fighting now, but I know that one won't be the last. He has found a tree stump and to stand on and is getting everyone's attention.

"Oi! I know most if you are scared and that most of you may want to cry, but right now is not the time for it, the first thing we need to do is find somewhere safe to sleep and figure out who's got to do what in order for us to stay alive, got it?"

Everybody nods.

"Good, follow me then."

We all silently follow him as boys pass whispers around.

He takes us towards a forest like place with some shorter than average trees, that will probably take another 2-3 years to grow to an average kind of height. As we enter this "forest" I see small beetle like creatures with something written on their back, and I suddenly feel like someone is watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The New Jobs

Once we set up camp we designated jobs and were all out doing what we needed. I was out with a boy named Frypan, looking for food. SO far, we had found some wild berries and a squirrel which we killed using a stick which we had sharpened. We were just about to go back to camp when frypan saw something across the field. He tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

"Look," he said.

Across the field I saw a paddock with a few animals, pigs, sheep and cows. That was not here before.

"I'm sure that wasn't there when we entered," I said.

"No it wasn't," confirmed Frypan.

"I think we should go and get Alby," I decided that was the best option.

It was funny to me that everyone here already remembered their names, but I do not so, either we are all making up names and I haven't caught on or I am just different. Either way I hope that it doesn't draw attention to me as I really don't need pressure on me at this hard point in time. I don't think it will as we are all having a hard transition into a new world.

We get to Alby in no time and Frypan starts to tell the whole story. Alby calls all the boys to a meeting, which he calls a "gathering," we decide to all go and find out what is going on over the other side of the new place Alby has now called the glade. He has made names for everything, this forest we are in now he has called "the dead heads" the meeting we are at now "a gathering." He has so many weird names that make sense, but don't at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life

Chapter 4

The Blood House

We walk over to the "farm", and try to figure out what's going on. When we got there the first thing I noticed was that there is actually pens surrounding the animals keeping them separate, there was also a building that resembled a barn. How did someone have the time to place this here, build it and put the animals in, all without us seeing or, hearing them?

We went inside the house and realised that it was actually a slaughter house. Alby soon gave this place another one of his weird names, "the blood house." It made sense because, there would be lots of blood in here if we decide to kill these animals and eat them.

One boy, Jack his name was, cane in carrying a pig.

"What on Earth you got that for?" asked Alby.

"For somethin' t' eat," replied Jack.

"Who said we're eating 'em?" Alby said aksing Jack another question.

"well, what else are we goin ot eat?"

"Frypan and Greenie over here have ust been out collecting food, they have some nice berries and a few squirrels," he told Jack, "am I right boys?"

"Yep," replied Frypan.

"How long is that going to last all 20 of us?" asked Jake

"I don't bloody know but were are not killing any of these animals until we run out of other food, and I aint gonna be the one to kill them," Alby replied and then walked out yelling, "SO PUT THE GODDAM PIG DOWN!"

We filed out in silence as Jack put the pig back, and went back to camp.

We ate our squirrel and berries, in groups and only spoke in quiet whispers. After that we went to sleep under the trees with all of the noises "The Dead Heads" surrounding us.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life

Chapter 5

The First Death

When I wake from my restless noisy sleep, I find everyone else up beside me. We were all going to start our jobs. I was in the dead heads searching for berries with Winston, and a boy named. We had a good haul, but we weren't sure which ones were poisonous.

"So how are we going to figure which ones are poisonous and which aren't?" asked Steven.

"I don't know," I replied even though we all did, just no-one wanted to suggest it.

"I think there is really only one way," whispered Winston.

We all nodded slowly in agreement.

"It's our job, so really it's our responsibility," stated Steven 

"So…"

"I'll go first," I say.

I wasn't even thinking about the other boys and keeping them alive. I was think about getting out of here. Anywhere was better than here, even if I was going to hell. This place is evil. I pick up a bright red berry. Chew. Swallow. Wait. Nothing, I'm still here living in this monstrosity. Steven went next picking up a black berry. Chew. Swallow. Wait. Nothing. Now Winston. A bright orange berry. Chew, swallow, wait, nothing again. So far so good. We have another 3 berries to go. My turn. Which one looks like it's full of poison? I choose the navy blue one that's glistening in the one patch of light as morning comes in. once again chew, swallow, nothing. I'm never getting out of here! Steven's turn. The bright purple. Chew. Swallow. Gag. Wait what?!

Steven is on the ground, gaging, coughing, holding his throat. It takes a few moments before my brain registers that I need to do something to help him. I get him on his back and press on his chest. Winston calls out for help and the boys come running.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Life

Chapter 6

Flashing Lights

I stand there being pushed around by boys trying to aid the dying boy. All of a sudden, red lights start flashing, and an ear-piercing siren sounds over and over. Where have I heard that sound before? I turn around to realise it was the box coming up. I heard the sound when we all came up.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Life

Chapter 7

New Arrival

By the time I'm over at the box, Alby is already inside and someone is panting. He looks up at us.

"Stay back just in case he's dangerous," Alby warns us. The boy stands and looks confused. He turns around and sees Alby standing there next to him.

"Who are you? How did I get here? Who am I?"

"Calm down, it's okay. None of us know who you are and most of us don't know who we are. Okay?"

"O-Okay," he replies, stuttering.

"We're gonna lift you outta the box now," Alby says to him, "is that okay?"

He nods.

We slowly lift him out of the box.

When he is out I notice something on the floor of "The Box."

I jump in. It's a piece of paper

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" I hear someone shout from above. I ignore them and pick up the paper. It reads:

 _ **Be prepared for anything.**_

 _ **He's not the only one.**_


End file.
